Everlook
|Znani mieszkańcy = Karczmarka Vizzie Azzleby Xizzer Fizzbolt Evie Whirlbrew Himmik Lunnix Sprocketslip Wixxrak Blixxrak Nixxrak Qia Michelle De Rum |Język = Gobliński Wspólny (w tym Niższy Wspólny |Data założenia = gdzieś po Trzeciej Wojnie |Status = istnieje |Przynależność = Kartel Parochlebców |Główny budynek = Obserwatorium w Everlook |Przywódca = Nieznany |Organizacje = Bractwo Thorium |Karczma = Karczma w Everlook |Poczta = Poczta w Everlook |Stajnia = Stajnia w Everlook |Kuźnia = Kuźnia w Everlook |Bank = Karczma w Everlook |Dom aukcyjny = Dom aukcyjny w Everlook |Loty = Polana Szponiasta Gałąź Punkt Talrendis Orgrimmar Punkt Krwawego Jadu Valormok Księżycowa Polana }} Everlook to kupieckie miasteczko goblinów z Kartelu Parochlebcow. Leży na skrzyżowaniu dróg handlowych w Zimowiośnie. Jest to ostatni punkt cywilizacji przed szczytem Hyjal. Rządzone przez gobliny jako kupiecki posterunek oficjalnie jest neutralne wobec wszystkich. Mimo tego, pielgrzymi upoważnieni do podróży do Drzewa Świata mogą się tu zatrzymać, w innym wypadku jest to najdalsze miejsce w jakie mogą dostać się podróżnicy bez zezwolenia Nocnych Elfów. Everlook mógłby oferować imponujący widok na Kalimdor, gdyby nie to, że na tak dużej wysokości chmury stale zakrywają niższe partie góry.Dungeons & Dragons Warcraft The Roleplaying Game, pg. 213 Everlook jest jedynym większym posterunkiem goblinów w północnym Kalimdorze, służy z kilku przyczyn. Po pierwsze, jest bazą dla goblińskich górników wydobywających thorium i arkanit, jako że Winterspring posiada kilka z nielicznych, niewykorzystanych złóż tych materiałów na kontynencie. Po drugie, służy jako centrum handlu między Przymierzem, a Hordą. Podczas gdy Everlook nie jest tak bezpieczne jak Księżycowa Polana, generalnie Przymierze i Horda traktują się tu całkiem znośnie. Dodatkowo, Everlook jest częstym punktem odpoczynku i uzupełnienia zapasów dla wiernych, którzy odbywają pielgrzymkę przez Zimowiosnę na szczyt Hyjal. Miasteczko jest także posterunkiem Bractwa Thorium, grupy obłudnych Czarnorycich, którzy uważają się za najlepszych istniejących kowali. Prowadzeni przez Malyfousa Darkhammera, bractwo sprzedaje swoje dobra z thorium za niedorzeczne pieniądze.Lands of Mystery, pg. 25 Flight Paths : Księżycowa Polana : Polana Szponiasta Gałąź, Spaczony Las : Irontree Clearing, Spaczony Las : Orgrimmar, Durotar : Wybrzeże Bilgewater, Azshara NPC w Everlook ;Kupcy * * * * * * * * * * * ;Inne postacie * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (stacjonuje na południowym zachodzie Frostfire Hot Springs.) * ;Strażnicy * Reputacja Reputacja dla Everlook i Steamwheedle Cartel jest głównie zdobywana podczas wykonywania zadań w Zimowiośnie. Posiadanie reputacji Przyjazny lub wyższej sprawia, że strażnicy pomogą Ci w przypadku zainicjowanej przemocy wobec Ciebie. See Mobs which affect reputation with Steamwheedle Cartel. Notes *Everlook jest dosyć podobne do Gadgetzanu w architekturze, są tu też zarówno trasy lotu Hordy i Przymierza, ulokowane za bramami miasteczka. Jest tu także przedstawiciel domu aukcyjnego w Gadgetzan. *Mistrz stajni Everlook również znajduje się za murami, zamiast - jak zazwyczaj - na przeciwko karczmy. *Wiele wysoko poziomowych schematów Inżynierstwa można kupić w Everlook. Goblińscy inżynierowie mogą nauczyć się za darmo w Everlook schematu, który umożliwia stworzenie ozdoby teleportującej do Everlook. *Wielu odwiedzających zauważa tapetę z pingwinem w kilku budynkach. *Ponadto, co może nie być prawdą, Everlook może być odniesieniem do Overlook z książki Stephen Kinga Lśnienie, ponieważ obie nazwy brzmią podobnie i w obu panuje śnieżna pogoda. Przypisy en:Everlook es:Vista Eterna fi:Everlook Kategoria:Miasta Kategoria:Goblin (terytorium) Kategoria:Steamwheedle Cartel Kategoria:Everlook